Austin & Ally's Infinite Playlist
by iwantlunch
Summary: Because the playlist of their lives will never truly end. / / or just a bunch of unrelated one-shots revolving around the characters of Austin & Ally.
1. Running from Temples

**Running from Temples**

Austin truly didn't understand it. How it happened, he knew. It was his fault partially; he did introduce her after all. But he never imagined it'd become like this.

It had become like an addiction to Ally, she just couldn't get enough. It had been fine at first but then it just grew larger and larger. Ally barely had enough time for Austin! She neglected to write his songs because she was too consumed with… _it_. His career suffered a bit too but for once, Austin didn't care that much. He cared more about getting Ally's attention back on him.

As he walked into Sonic Boom, he was instantly reminded that it was still his fault. He just wanted to be nice and show her new things. He held in his groan as Ally stood behind the counter, smiling at her phone. He watched as she tapped it, almost rhythmically.

"Hey Ally," Austin said, trying to look at what was on her screen. Ally looked up at him for a second before looking back at her phone.

"Hi Austin…" she said a few moments later, her fingers still sliding and tapping her phone and eyes glued to the screen. Austin sighed. She'd been like this all week. At least when Trish and Dez had been introduced to _it_ (Austin shudders at the mere thought of the _thing_ now), they hadn't gotten as bad as Ally.

"Hey Ally, I jumped off of the roof of Sonic Boom," Austin began, wanting to see if Ally caught anything he just said.

"That's great Austin," she murmured, eyes still transfixed on her screen. Austin took a deep breath before talking once more.

"Yeah and Dez broke my fall. He's in the hospital now but whatever."

"Really awesome," was all Ally said. Her voice dull and concentration still fixed on the cellular device. He needed to get Ally's attention away from her phone. She could spend her time in better ways like hanging out with Austin.

He honestly didn't understand how she could still be fascinated. That guy wasn't even that hot either. You could barely see his face and his wore a dirty white shirt. Didn't girls hate dirty clothes? And the guy had the ugliest brown boots too. He may have been an explorer but he seemed like a horrible one. Austin's frustration at the lack of attention caused him to grab her phone straight out of her hands.

"HEY!" the songwriter shouted at him. Austin held the phone up above his head, grateful for his height advantage. Ally made quick moments to get on the other side of the counter. Once she stood in front of Austin, she jumped up and tried to get her phone back. "Give it back Austin!"

"No Ally! This addiction needs to stop and now." He pressed the home button on Ally's iPhone and watched as Ally began to fume.

"Austin!" she yelled. Her tiny hands made another grab for her phone and she was almost successful. Instead, she had grabbed Austin's wrist with such force that she caused the phone to fly out of his hands and towards the entrance of Sonic Boom.

"Hey guys!" Dez said, walking into the music store, oblivious to the phone that had fallen on the floor. He took a step forward and caused even more damage to the iPhone.

"NO!" Ally screamed, rushing over to the floor and slowly picking up her iPhone. The screen was beyond cracked and it wouldn't turn back on. "My phone!" her voice cried out. Austin cautiously made his way towards the brown haired, brown eyed girl and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe it was for the best," he said softly. Ally stood and looked up into the eyes of her best friend's face.

"I was just about to beat the high score," she said. She pouted and Austin sighed, wrapping his arms around his partner.

"I know Ally. But it had to end sometime." The blond felt Ally nod her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Maybe she had gotten a bit too addicted to '_Temple Run_'.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Trish said excitedly as she rushed into the store, phone gripped tightly in her hand. "Have you guys tried '_DrawSomething_' yet? It's so addicting!" the Latina announced with a smile. Ally rushed out of Austin's arms and towards the short girl, earning a groan from the boy. Here it goes again…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, I have no idea what this is. I had written this idea down back when everyone started getting addicted to Temple Run and I finally decided to write it! YAY!<strong>

**Um, so this is the first of many unrelated one-shots. The title of this collection of one-shots is "Austin & Ally's Infinite Playlist". It's kind of a play on "Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist" in a way but I felt like it fit them so well, especially because of their love in music. But basically, whenever I get inspiration, I'll write a one-shot and upload it to this. I have so many ideas floating around right now. Some of them are inspired by songs, some pop up when I'm talking to a person yet it has nothing to do with our conversation, and others just hit me. So I hope you enjoy!**

**You should review and let me know what you think! Critism is welcomed! :)**

**Until next time...**


	2. Performances & Shopping Trips

**Performances and Shopping Trips**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a <span>WARNING<span>, this isn't really a happy one-shot but it's a theory on Ally's mom as well as her stage fright. And there are some underlying tones of a mental disorder which is meant in no way to offend anyone. I know it's a sensitive subject for some people, especially for those who know others with mental disorders & disabilities (I personally have friends who have dealt with the issue in this story) so I will not be offended at all if you don't even read this. I just thought I'd warn you all. But otherwise, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Ally, I want the world to know who you are! And what better way than getting over your stage fright and performing?" Austin stood in front of the brown haired girl, trying desperately to crack her biggest fear. But she couldn't get over it. There was (<em>and mostly likely always will be<em>, she thought) something holding her back.

She shook her head and sadly looked at her best friend. "I'm sorry Austin, I can't." She made her way over to the piano bench, sliding onto it and lightly touching a few keys. She felt Austin sit beside her, their shoulders bumping with each movement they made.

Guilt set in deep within Ally. She knew that Austin's wonders of how she got her stage fright still lingered in the air, very much alive. The problem, the same as it has always been, was that she wasn't quite ready to "spill the beans" just yet. And she knew how much she desperately wanted to confess to Austin the truth but she felt she didn't have the strength.

The blond haired singer seemed to sense that at the moment, he would get no more out of his songwriter. So he did what he was familiar with; trying to make her smile.

"'Cause I'm sitting here with Ally…" he began to sing, quickly finding a random tune to go with the song he was making up. "And she," he paused for a moment, trying to think of the rest of the line. "Wants to be in Cali!" His body started to sway as he played the cheerful chords causing Ally to sway as well.

Austin was always capable of writing a song. Ally had first noticed this when he read her song book and tried to make her love song into a "like" song. And he nearly always helps Ally write parts of his songs (after all, she wasn't a boy so any perspective into the male mind was help enough). The boy didn't know the talents he possessed.

"She's got this amazing smile," he continued and Ally couldn't help but grin. His brown eyes peeked at her own, a blush instantly making its way onto her cheeks. "And a really awesome style!" The laugh that escapes both of their lips echoed throughout the room. Austin's hands pause on the piano keys and he looks over at his partner.

His intense gaze causes the guilt, which had subsided while he sang, to rise again. She avoids his stare and ducks her head, fingers gently tracing the keys. Her heartbeat quickens because she knows what he's about to ask.

"Why do you have stage fright, Ally?" He had spoken so softly and quietly in a way that Ally had never known could come from Austin.

A sigh left her lips and Ally gradually let her eyes look up at Austin's face. She found his own orbs looking right at her and she held back a gasp at the intensity of it. He was genuinely concerned about why she wouldn't let this part of her past out and Ally was touched by how much he cared.

It was in that moment that she knew she was strong enough to share the story. The story of her stage fright and her mother.

* * *

><p>The class of ten year olds had prepared all year long and it finally arrived; the spring concert.<p>

Hard work, dedication, and a ton of memorizing led to this very moment where they would all stand on stage and present their very creation in front of their parents as well as those of others. All the pressure that was put on the event didn't seem to faze Ally though.

"It's the first concert my mom's going to!" Ally had said to Trish, the excitement oozing out of her tiny body.

"Maybe we could all go out to celebrate afterwards!" Trish suggested. As much as Ally wanted to, she had to decline.

From a very young age Ally Dawson knew her mother was different. It first occurred to her during the days when Sonic Boom had first opened. She would watch as the little girls came into their shop with their mothers, picking out the first instrument they saw that was pink. The mothers would agree to buy it and then, as they were leaving, they would comment on how they'd "get ice cream then continue shopping".

The questions she directed at her dad were left with half answers. "When are me and Mommy going shopping?" she'd ask. Lester would shake his head and quickly answer, "Mommy can't go shopping for a while, sweetie."

Ally never went to very public places with her mother and as she grew older, she began to understand more.

Every day her mother took a special medicine ("Her vitamins," her grandparents would say). It became a routine; each morning before Ally had breakfast, she'd take her dinosaur vitamin while her mother took her own (among the small group that she had to take was a white pill Ally always remembered as the one that seemed too large to be swallowed), they'd share a smile, and then Ally would continue on with her morning routine. Most mornings were like this, smooth and uneventful. But sometimes, her mother had one of her outbursts and the entire family would be unsettled.

But Ally remembered, as she stood on stage ready to sing her solo, that her mother took her vitamin this morning and everything would be okay.

The music started and halfway through her solo, Ally could see the commotion in the back of the crowded auditorium. Her eyes widened at the sight and her voice cracked, the kids behind her on stage laughing. All singing from Ally stopped when she saw that in the center of the commotion stood her mother.

Half of the audience watched the tiny girl on stage while the other watched her mother, nearly all of them except Ally ignored the laughing of her classmates. She silently watched as her mother got dragged out of the auditorium.

The screams and yells coming from her mother's mouth were never heard by the songwriter. She had stood still in her spot, frozen and blocking out all noise but the laughter. It wasn't until a teacher rushed on stage and touched her shoulder that Ally ran off. She couldn't help the tears fall from her eyes.

Later that night, Ally was told by her grandmother to say goodbye to her mother, that she wouldn't be coming back for a while. And the young girl stood in her foyer, hugging the life out of her mother while tears fell from her eyes. The older replica of the girl hugged her daughter back, crying harder than she thought possible.

"Mommy will be better soon and then we can go shopping, okay?" her mother whispered in her ear. Ally nodded her head even though she felt that the shopping trip wouldn't ever come. Her mother kissed her forehead one last time.

It was not the first night that Ally saw her father cry. She watched from the top of the stairs as he gazed out the window, even hours after her mother left. Ally knew that it wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

><p>"I was so ashamed and humiliated about what happened at the concert," Ally whispered, her eyes boring into the ground, tears stinging at the corners. The duo had moved over to the couch in the practice room, a gesture that was supposed to comfort Ally yet it did nothing of the sort. "I haven't performed because their laughter plays over and over again in my head. Everything goes blank and all I see in front of me is my mom being dragged away while everyone laughs. I don't want to cause that to happen again."<p>

She studied the carpet by her feet and thanked whatever higher power there was that Austin knew not to speak, that she still had more to say. Because she'd never been this open with anyone about what happened, not even to Trish who was there and had threatened a few kids to stop laughing or she'd make them stop.

"I didn't understand when it happened! But the fear is still in me, I can't help it. And now I feel guilty now because it wasn't her fault; she couldn't help it," she choked out, forcing back tears. "The medicine… she was on it for years and it started to be ineffective. She left because it was the only thing she knew she could do." Ally's eyes finally reached Austin's for the first time since she began her story and a few tears rolled down her cheek. She was met by the same intense gaze as before yet she could see her own pain mirrored in his eyes. She knew he cared about her and he wanted to make everything better.

"Ally, honey, I'm sorry I can't come today-" Lester began as he walked into the room. He saw the tears in his daughter's eyes and Ally knew his heart was breaking. "What's wrong?"

The songstress shook her head and gave her dad a small smile. "Nothing really, at least not anymore," she said, taking a peek at Austin. He gave her a smile and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Okay," her dad said uncertainly. "I'm sorry I can't come today. I'll still be able to drive you so I'll go down to the car-"

"I'll drive her wherever she needs to be," Austin said, butting in. Ally knew what he was doing; he wanted to talk to her more, comfort her as much as he could. It was what Austin did and he always tried his best to make her happy.

Lester Dawson looked at his little girl with a raised eyebrow, waiting to know her answer. Seeing her nod, he quickly said goodbye and left the room, allowing his daughter and her best friend a few more minutes alone.

"Where am I bringing you?" Austin asked with his arm still around her shoulder. Ally stood and turned towards him, a smile on her face. She held out her hand to him as he sat on the couch, gazing up at her.

"Austin, I want you to meet my mom." With a wide smile, the singer grabbed her hand and walked with her out the door.

Maybe with Austin, everything was better when they were together. Maybe one day, she'd get over her stage fright and be able to finally perform for audiences. But most importantly, maybe one day she'd be able to perform for her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's not usually my fluffy, happy stuff and it's a major tone change from the other one-shot but I thought I'd try my hand.<strong>

**I'm really appreciating the feedback so far! I love love LOVE it! If you guys have any critisms or complaints or even prompts (I wouldn't be good at these but I'd try my hand) then I'd love to hear them!**

**For those who didn't catch it, Ally's mom has a disease which causes random outbursts that have the potential to be very violent during some cases. So she went to a rehab facility/therapetic home where she'd be in a controlled environment. And in the end, I have this theory that Lester visits her every day because he's a devoted husband who still very much loves and cares for her while Ally visits her once a week. And during this visit, she wants Austin to meet her mom. And yeah.**

**But on the bright side of everything, the next few will probably be bright and happy. If I decide to put another one-shot with a different tone (darker, sadder, etc), there will be a warning at the top.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate it all so much!**

**Until next time... :)**


	3. Kiss Me, I'm Irish

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! :)**

*****Remember guys, this is another one-shot, completely unrelated to any of the others.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Shamrocks and four-leaf clover cut-outs were plastered on the windows of Sonic Boom. Green streamers hung from the ceiling and Austin recalled Mrs. Dawson asking for his and Dez's help hanging them the night before. St. Patrick's Day had finally arrived and Austin and Dez had been prepped by Trish on what they should expect.<p>

It had turned out, much to his surprise, that Ally was superstitious. It was a trait passed down to her by her mother, the older woman had seemed to outgrow it from what Austin observed. Trish had told them the little things that Ally would follow most, the ones really only noticeable on St. Patrick's Day. The tales Mr. and Mrs. Dawson told her growing up seemed to stick.

Walking through the door to Sonic Boom, Austin immediately saw his favorite brunette standing behind the register wearing various items of green clothing and accessories. "Happy St. Patrick's Day!" he announced, making his way over to the counter. Ally looked up from her songbook, closing it gently and placing it under the register.

"Hey Austin! Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too!" responded Ally with a wide smile. Mrs. Dawson had begun to walk down the stairs, a bowl in hand. Ally looked nothing like her parents, the only exception being her father's eyes and mother's hair. But regardless, anyone that looked at them could tell they were a family unit.

Mrs. Dawson gave the singer a smile before casually placing the bowl down on the counter. "Hello, Austin. Happy St. Patrick's Day to you," she said, her voice smooth like velvet.

"Happy St. Patty's Day to you too, Mrs. Dawson." Ally only softly laughed at the exchange between her mother and best friend.

Her delicate hand motioned to the bowl as she asked her mother, "What's with the bowl?"

"Oh, just buttons!" Mrs. Dawson had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she picked a button from the bowl and looked towards Austin. "Here you go, honey." The term of endearment had been placed on Austin months prior. After spending so much time with Ally, Mrs. Dawson (as well as Lester) had become accustomed to the blond boy and his crazy red haired friend, thinking them both as their sons.

Austin grabbed the pin from Mrs. Dawson's awaiting hand. As he attached it to his shirt, he read what the pin said. "_'Kiss me, I'm Irish!_ Haha cool, Mrs. D! How'd you know I was Irish?" he asked enthusiastically. He missed the wide eyes that had taken its place on Ally's face.

"A lucky guess, I suppose!" With that, the older woman left to the back where the guitars were and where Dez and Trish had been standing, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Austin," Ally began and the blonde's eyes immediately met hers.

"Hm?" She pulled on his collar so his head came closer to hers and she hesitantly placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. Each of their faces began to burn as they slowly separated themselves from each other, Ally's hands letting his shirt go.

"What was that?" Trish whispered harshly to the two people watching with her. "'_Kiss me, I'm Irish_' is supposed to be a kiss on the lips, not the cheek!"

"Maybe Austin has something else in mind," Dez said quietly to the frustrated Latina. He pointed over towards where Austin and Ally were standing just to find that Austin had placed his hand in the bowl, playing with the buttons.

"Was that another one of your superstition things?" Austin asked. He wanted another kiss (even if it was on the cheek again) from Ally, he wanted to be in close proximity to her. Because if he were to be honest, he'd been pining after her since he grossed her out by playing the drums with the corndogs. He first noticed it when they were writing "Break Down The Walls" and they hands brushed while playing the piano. Since then, he craved her presence, her touch.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, seeming a bit flustered. She had never really kissed his cheek before and he knew how much of a big thing that probably was considering it took her a few months (okay, weeks but to him, it felt longer) to hug him. He slowly smiled as his eyes locked on the button his fingers and somehow found without him noticing.

"Hey Ally," he said, putting the second pin right beside the first, both saying the same thing. The songstress gazed up at him and saw the small smirk on his face as his finger tapping the second button. Ally rolled her eyes before leaning forward, Austin leaning towards her as well, and making a move towards Austin's cheek.

Neither knew exactly what happened but the commotion towards the back of the store caused them to turn their heads in opposite directions. By chance, Austin had leaned forward a bit more and as his head turned, his lips accidentally met the Ally's. Their eyes were wide with shock, frozen in their place as they stared back at each other.

What should they do?

Frankly, Austin did what he had been wanting to do for nearly a year. He leaned forward a bit more, firmly pressing his lips to hers and he allowed his eyes to shut. He could feel Ally's body relaxing and soon enough, their lips moved perfectly against each others.

"Dez!" Trish spat at the ginger, her angry and frustration being taken out on the poor boy. The Latina had (not so) accidentally stomped her foot on his, causing the tall male to jump up and down, hitting into the trumpet showcase and causing it to topple over. "I won't hurt you today!" she continued, her eyes quickly glancing over to the kissing duo. "So consider this your lucky day!"

Mrs. Dawson only shook her head with a laugh. The day had been incredibly lucky so far. Looking over at her daughter for another brief second before moving to help Dez, she whispered to herself with a smile, "Happy St. Patrick's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know what this is, it had just popped into my head this morning. I'm sorry it's not my best, I'm just focused on finishing a different one-shot as well as the next chapter of Behind The Music.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all had a nice St. Patrick's Day! Thank you all for adding this (or me) to alerts and favoriting this! It means a lot! And thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

**LoveShipper: You basically just conveyed all my feelings, right there. Thank you! And I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**R5inmysoul: I love your username! Haha Thank you so much for your kind words! I was thinking of maybe doing another one-shot as a continuation of that where Austin actually meets her mother. Anyway, it might happen!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Until next time... :)**


	4. With Two 'L's

**There are multiple spellings for each name, really.**

**Honestly, probably my least favorite piece I've ever written. I liked the idea I wrote for it("Austin thinks Ally's name is spelled 'Aly') but I sort of ruined that because I just wanted to write a quick oneshot. I wrote this in literally ten minutes and I'm sorry. I would LOVE to see the kind of stories you guys could come up with concerning this piece, only using "Austin thinks Ally's name is spelled 'Aly'." as a backbone of it.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ally? As in <em>two<em> 'L's?!" Austin questioned as he followed the brunette songwriter around the store.

"Um, let me check," she said before looking down at her nametag which indeed said '_Ally_'. "Well, what do you know! My name has two 'L's in it!" Austin only shot Ally a playful glare at her sarcasm.

They had been partners for well over three months now and he thought he was getting pretty good at figuring out Ally. But apparently he was wrong, only finding out now that her name had a second 'L'.

Austin sighed as he followed her back to the counter. He leaned forward, looking at her in disappoint. Not in her, heaven's no, but in himself. "But isn't 'Ally' normally spelled A-L-Y, like Aly & A.J.?" he questioned.

A laugh breathed through the songwriter's lips as she brought a bag full of items onto the counter top. "No, Austin. There's multiple ways to spell names. Like how some people spell Christopher with the first 'H' and some without."

"Wait, people can do that?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Austin."

A few beats of silence passed between the two, the smallest of the pair organizing the items into different display bowls. Austin smiled to himself before glancing over at his partner.

"What about dinner? Don't people spell it with only one 'N'?"

Ally looked up at him in surprise. Was he really continuing this conversation?

"Dinner with only one 'N' is 'diner'. A diner's a place _where_ you eat, not_ what_ you eat."

"So, what would you say about diner, with two 'N's?"

"That it's an important meal?" Ally answered uncertainly. She was confused as to where her best friend was going with this.

"No Ally," Austin laughed, shaking his head. "What do you think about dinner… with me… alone… tonight?" he finished, his voice high and hopeful. A smile broke out onto Ally's face and she nodded excitedly.

"I'd love too." Austin opened his mouth but Ally only giggled and held up her hand. "And that's two 'O's."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and comment. If you have an idea, I could attempt to write it and make it not suck.<strong>

**I'll come back to this in the future and work on it, I'm sorry. Haha**

**Until next one-shot...**


End file.
